In general, a container application shares kernel with other container applications, though each application runs as an isolated process in a host device. Container applications are used frequently, as these are not tied to any specific infrastructure. They run on any computer, on any infrastructure, and in any environment, such as cloud. The container application is built using at least one application components.
Packaging the container application, as a bundle, in the template along with configs and dependencies corresponding to each of the application components required, guarantees that the container application will always work as designed in any environment, whether locally, on another machine, in test or production.
The template includes for each application component, a binary file which is an image. The one or more images interact with one another to launch the container application. The template file containing images can be shared across other applications or devices. A host device saves these images corresponding to a container application unless deleted by the host device. Also the host device may save the received template on a repository.